The present invention relates to an apparatus for selectively displaying individual ones of a plurality of items indicative of a sensed condition.
In known apparatus for selectively displaying a plurality of items, a cylindrical drum having the items presented on its surface is rotated. However, apparatus of this type has the disadvantage that as the number of the items is increased, the surface area of the apparatus must be increased or the side of the individual displays reduced.